Enamored
by sweetlikethesixties
Summary: Esme is the only female Doctor in Forks. She's trapped in a relationship with her boyfriend, but then she meets the dazzling Carlisle Cullen and her life suddenly seems so much more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this one is for Carlisle's Favourite Patient. I just wanted to say what an amazing writer and person she is and how honored I feel that she agreed to co writing Tragedy with me. I hope she likes it and I hope you guys do too. (:**

* * *

It was another boring, rainy day at the Forks Hospital. I'd grown up in Forks, with my over imposing mom and dad.

I had a boyfriend too, Charles Evenson. My whole family and his were eager for us to marry and settle down, but for some reason there was something just not right with our relationship and I was truthfully dreading the day that he proposed to me.

I was also the only female Doctor in Forks. Every other clever girl in my class had gotten her chance to run as fast as she could out of Forks. I wished I did the same.

The only people that kept me here at the hospital was the nurses, Cami, Liz and Tim.

They were all fantastic at their jobs and they felt like family to me.

In fact, every Friday we took our families/boyfriends/girlfriends to Luigi's. We all were on very close terms with the head chef and owner of the restaurant, Luigi Bennali.

I was sorting out some files in my office, when Cami sneaked in. She flashed a grin at me and I sighed.

"What now, Cami? I'm a bit busy." I sighed, looking at her with a frown.

"You are going to _love _this Esme!" She grinned, holding the door open for me.

I don't think I had much choice in looking at what Cami was intrigued by.

As I got up, I muttered to her, "This had better be important or..." I began, but I stopped as soon as I got a sight of outside my door.

In the reception, talking to Tim, was an utterly _gorgeous_ man, no, a Doctor, in impeccable clothing. He had floppy, pale blonde hair and I noticed his eyes were liquid gold. He had the most amazing face I had ever seen. Although his skin was white, his features were flawless, one you would expect from a movie star.

I turned around to face Cami, awestruck to say the least.

"Is that..._Dr Cullen_?" I squeaked to her and she nodded.

"He's single! And he's so polite. Almost like a robot. Tim's getting a bit frustrated because Liz keeps _undressing_ him with her eyes. God, I'm so lucky to have you here, I'd lose my mind otherwise. I hope you don't get any stupid ideas about moving." She muttered, making me smile a little.

So this was Dr Cullen, the new arrival everyone had been chatting about. After two years of working here, gossip no longer affected me. I was still surprised at how young he looked and the fact he was single. And that was _me_.

I took one look at the gorgeous Doctor before Cami left my office and went back to her desk.

He truly was the definition of perfect, wasn't he?

_Don't be stupid Esme, you already have a boyfriend, Charles. And you love him._

If I _truly_ loved Charles, why did my heart sink when I thought about marriage, or settling down?

I sat there, in my office, with the rain pounding against the window, trying to figure out _why_ when my office door creaked open.

With the most graceful, fluid walk I have ever seen, that dazzling young man entered my office.

"Miss Platt?"

* * *

**I know it was short, this will probaby be a one shot, but if you liked it, R&R. It helps my writing improve so much guys, I really appreciate it.**

**A/N: Chapter 2 for Tragedy will be going up_ very_ soon, for anyone who's interested. It's taking me a long time to get it all sorted, what with work and things, but I hope you'll love it and me and Cami have got a lot more funny chapters coming up for you ;)**

**Love**

**Honey**

**xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, a few people wanted me to update. I've never had that before, but I'll extend it just for you. Sorry if it's shitty, short and it took me a while to add on to it, but exams. They suck. .**

**Oh btw, I showed this to Cami and she loved it :D so that made me happy. Hope you enjoy this. ;)**

* * *

Carlisle leaned gracefully away from the door frame, with an incredible wide smile on his face. He had the most perfect, white teeth I had ever seen. It was better than even some of the Hollywood actors.

"Miss Platt? I just wanted to formerly introduce myself, I'm Carlisle Cullen." He crossed from the door to my desk and outstretched his pale hand toward me. For a moment I had to drag myself back down to earth so I wouldn't look like a fool to him.

When my feet felt firmly on the ground after about a second, I smiled back, weakly and took his hand. His touch was icy cold, that if it hadn't been so soft, I might have shivered away from it.

"Please, call me Esme." I managed, dazed by the way his beautiful amber eyes seemed to smoulder. In fact, I was so deeply lost in his eyes, I barely noticed an awestruck Cami staring at me through the door with her mouth hanging open in shock.

I couldn't quite recall our conversation afterwards. I think it was short, but all I remembered was the faint, dizzy and apprehensive bubbling sensation that stayed with me for the remainder of the afternoon.

But god, he was so beautiful, smart and polite. None of the other Doctors had gone out of their way to introduce themselves. And after I'd finished my paperwork, I managed to get a glimpse of him with a patient. He was just _so_ caring and kind with them, like he was treating a member of his family, rather than a total stranger.

And the calming attitude seemed to radiate, not only onto the patients, but onto the staff as well. Even Keith, who was the surgeon, stressful to the point of nearly popping blood vessels if he didn't get his gloves when he wanted them, was influenced by Carlisle's patience. The civil, polite and selflessness was infectious within a week of his arrival. Not that I was keeping track of time, I was in an asphyxiated dream state, which I only broke from when I had to leave the Hospital.

Was it Monday today? The weekend had passed so incredibly quickly, like I had only just blinked.

I woke up, feeling tired and quite grumpy. Then Carlisle's lovely face flashed into my mind and I couldn't help but smile and rush to get ready.

I was all ready for work, bags, etc. In fact, all I needed was a hair band and I was ready.

Sweeping my caramel curls into a ponytail, I smiled at the reflection in the mirror. She had the same mixture of excitement and apprehension in her eyes as I had right now, bubbling away in my chest.

Even as I drove into the parking lot, my heart was in my chest as I saw him leaving his car. Biting my lip, I tried to drag my eyes away from him and I realized what car, no, what _kind_ of car he had.

A Mercedes? How on _earth_ did a Doctor who only just qualified have enough money to buy a car like that?

Thank god that his car distracted me. It was his car, but still, it was a start.

I turned off the ignition and slid the keys into my pocket. They felt like five tonnes.

As I spun around to take my bags from my car, a voice, a thousand times lovelier than any bird song or wind chimes floated to my ears.

"Esme?"

* * *

**Ahahaha, sooo, you enjoy? R&R please, it helps me get a lot better. This one was rushed, but the next chapter will be soo much better. Thank you all so much for the reviews and adding the story to your alerts. Looking forward to hearing from you. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight, or Carlisle. Sadly :( and I don't even own Cami! *Sob Sob***

**Haha, enjoy this one. I set aside a bit of time because I know how annoying it is when authors don't update. Stab the exams, not me, not me! D:**

* * *

"Carlisle?" I replied in the same tone he'd just used with me.

"Good morning. Weather's not too great, huh?" He smiled softly and swapped his bag to the other hand.

The Doctor who looks like a god just asked me what I thought of the _weather_?

I had to press my lips together to stop them popping open in shock, before I could manage to reply.

"Mm. Well, that's Forks for you!" I tried to laugh casually, but it sounded _completely_ wrong.

What was _wrong_ with me?

You have a _boyfriend_ Esme, you shouldn't act like this around Carlisle.

Maybe he was even married. Loads of people got married _much_ younger than him.

Or he could have a _really_ serious long term relationship, like the love of his life!

_Or he could be single and totally free._

Oh for god's sake Esme, _shut up_!

I smiled at Carlisle before I awkwardly turned and practically ran into the Hospital out of the foggy mist. My hair was uncooperative enough already without me standing in the wet windy air.

Taking the usual route through the linoleum lined floor and white corridor, I dully opened my office door and looked at the paperwork.

Monday morning, Fork's typical weather and the mountain of paperwork, sitting on my desk, _mocking_ me would have normally tempted me to set the pile of _crap_ on fire.

However, Carlisle had almost erased my bad mood. How _did_ he manage to do that to people?

Pulling out the chair, I noticed a piece of paper, folded on the seat.

I retrieved the paper before I sat down on the chair, confused and opened it.

'_Dear Esme_

_I'm so glad to be back in town. What a long business trip, eh? I booked us a table at Luigi's tonight at 7pm. See you soon._

_xxx_

_Charles.'_

If I hadn't been in a bad mood before, that _really_ did it.

Ugh, did his trip have to end _so_ soon? I mean, I liked Charles, I liked him a lot. But there was no special connection between us and sometimes I just felt like I couldn't _trust_ him.

Then I felt irritated at Mom and Dad, for being so pushy. For constantly telling me what was right, and if dear god, I _ever_ made my own decision, they would look at me like I had devil's horns and treat me like I was a prostitute.

Ripping the note into little pieces gave me a little satisfaction for a few moments, but then the guilt set in.

It wasn't Charles's fault I wasn't attracted to him. It wasn't my parents fault I couldn't break up with him, I was just weak willed.

Maybe, just maybe, one day, I would break the stupid cycle; Be pushed to do something, do it, get angry at mom and dad for _being_ so pushy, feel guilty, then be pushed again.

And it just kept on going and going and _going_.

* * *

**What did ya think? I edited the _crap _out of this, believe you me. x]**

**Oh and for some people who asked if Carlisle was actually a vampire, or whether he was just beautiful and cold skinned, you shall be answered in a chapter or two**

**;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**18 reviews? Holy crap you guys must really like this! :D Enjoy, oh and I have no more exams and a lot more time to dedicate to the blonde beauty. :}**

* * *

I was still wondering where today had gone to terribly wrong and I was sure it had nothing to do with the weather, the fact that the mountain of paperwork was still in my office, or the fact that it was still Monday.

I was getting more and more certain of the fact it was Charles's arrival into Forks.

My caramel curls fell past my shoulders and framed my anxious face perfectly. The small dimples on both cheeks became more prominent as I practised the best smile I could. I didn't fool myself. I could see into the mirror, that it didn't touch my eyes.

Why was I so worried? It wasn't like my life was resting on tonight.

Sighing as I pulled my dark coat over my shoulders, I glanced at my watch. It was about 6:45 pm, I was worried about being late to meet Charles and gaining the dark cloud of disapproval.

Practically flinging myself into my car, I started it up and pulled away from the drive. With each minute, the sinking sensation in my heart became deeper and more intense.

As I drove past the scenery, I took a deep breath and sighed. How could such a beautiful place be so depressing? I focused my eyes on the road, and then froze as I looked ahead.

The slippery roads of Forks were often a deathtrap for motorcyclists, but barely ever for drivers.

I watched the car, out of control, spin towards me. In a haze, I sucked in my last breath and thought of Carlisle. Somehow the lovely smile dimmed the terror of death.

And then my world went black.

* * *

**More soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all I want to say an absolutely HUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I feel blessed to receive your absolutely amazing opinions and I just want you to know that you all make my day And ps, I'm keeping this going JUST for you. Also, sorry the last chapter was a little short. I wrote it ages ago and chose that over another story.**

**

* * *

**

Death, as I was once told, was peaceful and light.

A warm hand would take your own and guide you to a safe haven, where the troubles of life can no longer hurt or trouble you.

But this hand wasn't warm. Death wasn't peaceful.

It was dark and cold. But the cold, icy shiver began to concentrate, slowly, until I knew the cold spot was a hand on my arm.

The piercing light filtered into my vision, causing the black to ease into grey.

I inhaled, wondering if this was death after all as I noticed that the cool hand left. Warmth returned in its absence. I relaxed a little more and then, as the darkness swallowed me again, I mentally smiled. This was good.

I could feel myself slipping away, like a silk shroud on a thin breeze of hair, carrying my soul away into the night. And it was okay. It was lovely, actually. No pain, no worry. Just the quiet of the dark.

That was until a sharp stab, just below my ribs, caused the peace and darkness to flee.

A sudden spike of pain took its place and caused my eyes to fling wide open. I couldn't breathe; the pain was truly taking my breath away.

My mind was everywhere, I couldn't think, I could only cry out with one short breath, and then he was there.

The angel's face was wrong, not as I remembered it. It was contorted with panic, terror.

"Esme! Esme! Shhhh!" Even the velvet voice couldn't calm the uncontrollable raging storm of pain.

The little pinprick of a needle was lost, a teardrop into the sea of pain. But whatever Carlisle had given me, it only needed moments to take hold. It was like the pain was in a jar, and someone had sealed the lid, air-tight.

I took a deep breath to make up for the oxygen I'd missed in the last few minutes. And then the darkness began to drag me under the surface again. Before the cold suffocated me, I managed to whisper 'Carlisle.'

I could no longer fight then, I gave myself to the dark sea that was no longer death, but sleep.

* * *

**Like it? Review, let me know :) Oh and a hella lot more Carlisle coming up. :D**


End file.
